


Meant To Be

by Flowering_Flutist



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowering_Flutist/pseuds/Flowering_Flutist
Summary: Marco is Star's knight, with a past he'd like to put away. Star wants a friend, and for her dating life to get better. Watch as the two get closer, and work to save the kingdom and find their destined lover





	Meant To Be

Star returned, her date with Tom ending. She walked out of his fiery carriage onto her terrance, and gave him a kiss goodbye as he returned to the underworld. With a yawn and stretch, Star walked into her room, surprised to see everything destroyed. Her eye’s bugged out, as she looked around and found Marco laying on the ground, an arrow tangled in his hair and laser puppies running around happily. There was a small fire going around, but with a quick wave of her wand and happily declaring the spells “Super Geyser Windstorm” and “Easy Peasy Time Freezy”, everything stopped for a second. Star sighed once more, and changed into comfortable clothes. Her date could’ve gone better, surfing in a lava ocean doesn’t work well with any of board, having fireworks that just added to the fire that was already in the underworld wasn’t so hot, and Tom’s terrible eating etiquette just grossed her out. She was stressed,and didn’t know what to do about it anymore. She walked over to Marco, and unfroze him. “Can we talk?”   
Marco took out his scissors, and both warped to a hill on Mewni. The sun was setting beautifully, a nice breeze flowing through the air, as Marco and Star laid back on the grass. 

“Marco, this date sucked.” Star stated, twiddling a flower through her thumbs. 

“Star, you say this about every date, and I always tell you, just end it with him.” 

“I know, I know but….he’s a nice guy and he tries so hard...I don’t want to hurt him again, UGH what’s the point of dating if you just feel like this?!?”

Marco chuckled. “Star, not every relationship is like that. When you’ve found the right person, you just know that they are the one. And obviously, Tom isn’t the one.”  
Star sighed, wrapping herself with her hair. Marco stood up, and grabbed her. They hugged, and sat back on the hill. The breeze blew gently, each’s hair flowing through the wind. They smiled at each other, and enjoyed the silence for awhile.  
.  
.  
.  
When the sun finished setting, they returned back to the castle. As her guardian, Marco usually was used to having Star asked him tuck him in, but today she didn't. It surprised him, but she still told him goodnight as he turned off the light and shut her door. Marco sighed, and headed towards his room. He enjoyed talks with Princess Butterfly, or “Star” as she wanted him to call her, but he had one job, to be her guardian. Plus, she was strange anyway. 

He opened his drawer, and pulled out a frame. It was a picture of his padres, and he missed them so much. He hugged the picture, and tears streamed down his face. He’s the only “normal” person in this weird dimension, and he can’t help but feel so alone. Sure, the princess is entertaining, and he enjoys working for the kingdom, but it’s so difficult to stay happy here. He wanted to go back home so bad...but he couldn’t. Not until he fixed things….things that haunted him and gave him nightmares every night. He put the picture away, blew out the candle, and slept the semi-beautiful night away, prepared for the craziness that was impending.  
.  
.  
.  
Star woke up to Marco sharpening his sword. 

“Good morning, princess. We’ve got a big day today, so come on, let’s get started.”

“I told you to call me Star, ya silly goose.”

“Oh, yes, my apologies.”

She jumped outta bed, and with a flick of her wand, changed to her normal attire. She ran out the room, and flipped onto the royal table, spilling pancakes all over her mom and dad, King and Queen Butterfly. Queen Moon sighed, and cleaned up the mess Star made.

“Good morning Star, Hello Sir Marco. Eat well now, we have a busy day today, and I hope you all can help me out. It’s gonna-”

“Whoa mom, I’m going to be with Pony Head and Tom today. I told you this last week, why can’t you-”.

The queen slammed her cup on the table. “STAR, stop interrupting me! We’ve talked about this many, many times.” She huffed, smoothed out her dress, and headed out to leave. 

“Sir Marco, can you step outside with me please?”

Marco stood, gave Star a smile, and left with Queen Moon. Star watched him fully as he left, her mouth stuffed to the max with pancake. Her father acted mannerful until the queen left, and he jumped on the table, laughing and ripping his shirt off. 

“STAR, HAHA! Don’t listen to your mother, listen to ME. I’m off on an adventure, I must find more fighter’s to join our side. Meteora can come any day, so we must be ready to fight! HUZZAAAAAAAA!” and the King dived out the window. Star sighed, finishing her breakfast, and warped to see her friend Pony-head.   
.  
.  
.  
Marco and the Queen walked to the queen’s personal office, and they sat down

“Marco….I am very grateful for your services. You’re doing a great job watching over the princess. My offer still stands though, if you marry the prin-”

Marco held his hand up. “My queen, I thank you for believing I’d be the husband to the princess, but I told you, that is something that goes against the only Earth custom I go by. The princess has no interest in me, and one day when I get home, I’d hate for her to get attached to me. It would only make me want to stay away from mi familia longer, and that’s something I can’t do.”

The queen smiled, “you truly are the best subject for my daughter. It’s a shame really…..you know, my offer will always stand, and if you do it, your...how you say, fa-mil-lia? They can come live here on Mewni!” 

Marco smiled, but shook his head. “I thank you for this offer, my queen, but if the princess doesn't show interest in me, and I in her, then I cannot marry her. I will stay her guardian knight, and protect her with my life, as the contract goes. If you will excuse me, I’m sure Sta- I mean, the princess has wandered off, and I should go and find her. Have a good day, Queen Moon” and with a bow, he left the room.   
.  
.  
.  
When he shut the door, he sat on the ground. He sat his head in his hands, shaking his head. Queen Moon was nice, but she really wanted him to get with Star, but he couldn’t….he’s had too many bad experiences, and the fact that they still haunt him makes him too scared to try again. He got up, and warped over to Dimension X-103, which happened to be the home of his good friend Hekapoo. He found her fighting her clones, she wanted to get stronger for when the trial happened and Meteora showed up. He caught her by surprised, but she waved him over 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Hekapoo said, fist bumping him. He sat down on the ground, and she joined him, handing him a soda. 

“Ugh, I’m just tired. Plus Queen Moon asked me AGAIN to get with the princ- I mean, Star. Ugh, I don’t know, what should I do? You're the only one I told about my past, and…...I don’t want that to happen again…” he laid back on the ground. 

Hekapoo laid back too, thinking of what to say “Well, you don’t like her, so you don’t have t-”

“She’s not all that bad” Marco interrupted “plus today, she even went out to break up with her boyfriend, that dude is not for her. It doesn’t take a guardian to see that, and technically, her ending it is perfect. Just hope he doesn’t try to hurt her, it’d be such a drag to have to get involved.”

Hekapoo agreed, and after finishing his drink, Marco warped back to his room. There was silence for one second, until Marco heard a scream! It had came from Star’s room, so he grabbed his sword, and busted her door down. Things were broken and scattered all over the place, Star was on the ground, crying and bleeding a bit, and Tom hovering over here, fire auring off him. The fire’s heat was extremely hot, but Marco didn’t think. His body acted, and he ran over so fast and punched Tom across the cheek. He picked up Star, and carried her down to his room, where he laid her on the bed, and instructed the frazzled staff to heal her. Tom tried to follow, but Queen Moon arrived, and warped him back to the underworld.   
.  
.  
.  
Marco stood right next to Star as she awoke from her healing. 

“Star, are you ok?” Marco asked, and she sat up and hugged him tightly, tears starting to stream down her face. He hugged her back, and   
Queen Moon forced everyone to leave them alone. Marco sat down next to Star, giving her his full attention. 

“Tell me everything that happened.” Marco demanded, and Star wiped her face. 

“I did what you told me. I told Tom that we aren’t meant for each other, and he kept begging me to take it back but I wouldn't. Then, he just exploded…..again.” and Star broke down crying again. She took a deep breath, and shakily continued. 

“I have never told anyone what I’m about to tell you. Please….keep it between us, I trust you.” Marco nodded his head, and took her hands. “Of course, go on ahead.” Star took a deep breath, and began…  
.  
.  
.  
Queen Moon traveled down to the underworld to speak to King Lucitor, Tom’s father. 

“Dave, I expect you will speak to your son, and discipline him well? You certainly won’t want me to do it again, now do you?” 

The King bowed to Queen Moon, “I apologize for my son's actions. Rest assured his mother and I will certainly speak to him, and we will fix this.”

“Good” Queen Moon said “and if I must come again, don’t worry, I have PLENTY of closed spaces where we can TALK.” and she left. She warped back into her office, and sighed. She was tired of everything bad happening, but at least she knew that Marco was comforting Star, so she could take a second to relax. Relaxation wasn’t for the Queen though, because as soon as she set her head down, servants came busting in, asking questions and giving reports. She groaned, and returned back to work.  
.  
.  
.  
“Back before I ever heard of you, I had first started dating. Mom kept setting me up with all these princes, but none were really that good. So, on the last candidate, Mom made me promise that I’d at least try to make a relationship work, and I did. That’s when Tom and I first got together. He was really mannerful and funny, and he made the worst days better, but as we got older, he grew more and more into a teenage demon...and that’s when he changed. He was really demanding, and we only did what he liked, and I didn’t like that. So I told him that I wanted to end our relationship, but he summoned fire into his hand and beated me. I had burns all over my body, and it took weeks for me to heal. He wasn’t the sweet boyfriend, he was the terrifying demon, and I was scarred. My mom handled him after that, and I stopped dating until he came back and apologized. He was crying so hard, I could tell he was genuinely sorry, so we dated again...and well, you know the rest.” Star squeezed Marco’s hand “I’m so scared Marco….and I’m glad I was finally able to tell someone, no one here has ever gone through pain like that, so I was alone...no friends who I could tell.”  
Marco closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe. 

“Star…...thank you for trusting me with that. Can I trust you now?”  
Star looked up at him, and shook her head yes. Marco stood up, and began his story. 

“On Earth, I was a really shy boy. I was what they called a teacher’s pet, I wanted to always follow the rules, and all the other kids wanted to be rebellious and go on adventures. Kids called me weird and bullied me, but once I found out about everything that happens here, I changed. I became more adventurous, and kids starting to talk to me. I eventually made friends, and it was great! There was this girl named Hope who liked me, and I chose to go out with her.” 

Marco paused, his eyes looking only at the floor, so Star limped to him, picked his head up, and smiled. He smiled back, and continued with his story. 

“I never had a girl like me before, so I was excited to now have my first girlfriend. Things were going great, we went to the movies, the park, the county fairs, and we both eventually thought we were destined to be together. One day, Hope got into an accident. She smashed her skull open, and when she healed, she wasn't the same. She became demanding and rude, and when I tried to end our relationship, she grabbed these scissors from her bag, and cut me. I had slices all over my arms, and when someone found us, the police came and she was arrested. I never saw her again...but after that, it’s been hard for me to date anyone or get close with anyone.”  
Star and Marco stared at each other, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, until Star bursted out laughing. Marco was dumbstruck, “is there something on my face? What’s so funny?”

“I just find it a tad funny how our stories are almost the same.” Star replied, and Marco chuckled a bit. Star grabbed her wand, and both walked back to her room. It was nighttime, and Marco was doing his usual, but this time, Star switched it up. 

“Marco? Are we friends?” Star asked, and Marco’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting that, but didn’t want to seem rude to the princess. 

“Yeah, I guess we are now, huh.” He tucked her in, turned the light off, and shut the door.   
When he returned to his bed, it reminded him of Star. There was a strawberry hint on his pillow, which is where Star was laying. His heart beat increased, and he felt his face get hotter. He had a goofy smile on his face, until he came back to reality and snapped out of it.   
‘Must be a hot night’ he thought, and for the first time in a long time, Marco had good dreams.   
.  
.  
.  
When she woke up, there was a smile on Star’s face. She skipped around all day, playing around with Marco as friends would at the Amethyst Arcade (where Marco set the record score in Super Stario Sisters), at the Scum Bucket (where Star was the best dancer), and at Quest Buy (where the jousted each other on the horse carts) (Both fell off their carts). It was a fun day, and the two couldn’t stop looking at each other. Marco felt at home, and he definitely didn’t miss the lonely feeling. He even made friends with this girl named Pony Head, and this girl named Kelly. He was happy around Star, and she felt the same way. Marco was funny, and definitely gave her a fun day. The two camped out in Star’s room, under a tent, pretending they were on a mountainside looking at the star’s. Thanks to Star’s magic, she made it feel as if they were on a mountain, star’s dancing through the night sky. They enjoyed each other’s presence, and they both smuggled up close and slept peacefully that night.   
.  
.  
.  
“The time has come” Queen Moon said, and with a bang of her gavel, the trial bagan.   
Star sat behind her mother, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Marco, who was diagonally across her. He was so poised in his armor, as he sat attentive and engaged in the meeting. He glanced at her, but she looked away blushing. ‘Hope he didn’t see me’ she thought, as she chose to listen in to the meeting. 

“-forces are going to cut Meteora off in Monster Village. Marco, you and your team will fight her there, the magical shields around you should protect you. They absorb 1 hit, then they disappear, so sta-”

Star jumped up. “Mom! I don’t think that sending Marco in is a great idea..”

Queen Moon looked puzzled. “Star, let’s talk after the meeti-”

“No, we can talk now. Marco is my knight, and I’d hate to see him..” she paused, blushing nervously, “get hurt. He’s the best knight you’ve assigned me, and I’d hate to get a new one.” 

Queen Moon sighed, Marco looked at Star, hoping that she’d see the message he was screaming to her. ‘Star, stop this!’ he thought, his eyes bugged out, but she didn’t look at him. 

“Star, I apologize, but we don’t have time for this or the men who could replace Marco’s team. He’s going, that’s final. If you wish to leave, just-”

Star slammed her chair to the wall, and stormed out. “Leave.”  
.  
.  
.  
Star sobbed in her room. She hadn’t told anyone, but secretly, Marco and Star began dating. She didn’t want to lose him, so she decided she was going to fight alongside him.   
Star wiped her eyes, and with her spell “Radiant Shadow Transform”, she changed into her battle armor, and warped off to Monster Village.   
.  
.  
.  
It was chaos when she came out the portal. Fire burned everywhere, and monsters were running away, screaming. Star looked around, and spotted Marco and his team coming up behind Meteora. She ran over, and joined the men. Marco spotted her, signaling her to leave, but she shook her head. She was going to protect him, no matter what.   
Marco sighed, but was happy she was there, so he could keep an eye on her. 

“On my command…..CHARGE!!” Marco yelled, and the fight began. Star cast different spells, ranging from Dagger Crystal Heart Attack to Raspberry Panzerfaust, blasting Meteora away. Her regeneration powers were working fast, but they were still dealing a lot of damage. She whipped her tail at the men, and most went down. Star stopped to see if Marco got hit, but he luckily didn’t. He was hiding in a tree, and when Meteora fell down, he jumped on her face. He stabbed at her eyes, but she blasted him. He fell the on the ground, unscathed but his shield was now gone. Star ran over and helped him up. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Look…..I was trying to tell you earlier but you wouldn’t listen. I don’t know if we’re going to win this, but no matter the outcome, I just want you to know I love you. I love you so much, so please be safe.”

Star chuckled “Don’t act like that. We’re gonna get through this, together.”   
Marco smiled, and back to back, they went back to battle.  
.  
.  
.  
Meteora roared, taking the souls of each soldier. They were losing, and it was taking its toll.   
Queen Moon transformed into her Mewberty form, and tried to encourage her soldiers. “Come on men! Let’s take her down!!!”  
Everyone was trying their best, but nothing was working. Meteora was getting stronger and stronger, taking the life of everything around her. Queen butterfly and Star worked together, both basting her with everything they had while Marco kept her down, slicing away at her knees, but soon they were all alone. Meteora laughed, the ground trembling beneath the bass in her voice. She smacked Moon and Star down, both of them so drained that they transformed back to normal. Marco charged at Meteora, but she smacked him away, landing a 1 hit K’O. 

“Moon, I’m taking you and your family down, once and for all.”   
Her eyes glowed, getting brighter and brighter. Queen Moon grabbed Star, and squeezed her tight, prepared to be killed, until a blast hit Meteora. It was Eclipsa and Marco, standing on the neighboring hill from them. Eclipsa frowned at Meteora, who was inching away from Eclipsa. 

“Momma? What are you doing here?”

“Meteora! You’ve been a naughty girl. I love you honey, but you’ve left me no choice.”

Eclipsa levitated, her hands emitting a dark purple aura. Symbols floated around her, as she performed The Darkest Spell. Power encompassed Meteora, as purple flames covered her body. She screamed in pain, rolling around trying to destroy the fire. 

“Momma? You’re blasting me!”

“I’m sorry love, but you brought this upon yourself.”

With a last line of words, Meteora disintegrated, leaving Eclipsa sobbing. Her hands lit up, and started to blacken, as she shrieked with pain and agony. She levitated up, and with a flash, disappeared. Marco ran down the hill, and tackled Star down. They held each other so tightly, Star crying tears of joy. Blue wisp flew around their heads, as the souls of everyone returned to their bodies. Cheers were heard from all around, as the people hoisted Star and Marco up on their shoulders. Everyone was happy, and peace was restored. Once released, Marco grabbed Star and dipped her into a kiss, while Queen Moon snickered, knowing that they were destined for each other all along. 

‘Proved him right’ she thought, and with a blast, she casted a rainbow into the sky, giving a bit of joy to everyone in Mewni.


End file.
